


Let The Beast Rage On

by TinyFrostGiant



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Let It Go, Other, Parody, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFrostGiant/pseuds/TinyFrostGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's not the only animated character who can belt it! When Kozmotis Pitchiner wanders aimlessly about, slowly morphing into a monster and losing all memories of his past life, he decides to let it go and begin a new life as the boogeyman. Join him as he creates his lair, removes all traces of his past from his new life, and sings with the best of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Beast Rage On

Let the Beast Rage On

(Scene starts with a mournful Pitch gloomily looking around at Jack's pond in Burgess, under a full moon. He wears the armor and clothing of a general, as well as a scarlet cape with a golden clasp. Song begins after he looks at his reflection in the pond.)  
  
The moon glows bright in the woods tonight  
No light, no good, can't feel a single thing  
A kingdom of desolation,  
And it looks like I'm the king  
  
The wind is howling like this vicious beast inside  
Couldn't hold it back  
Only the moon knows how hard I tried  
  
Don't let them out,  
Don't let her see  
Be the good man you always had to be  
Shove it down, don't try to feel  
Don't set them free  
Well, now it's free  
  
(Pitch tosses off his armor)  
  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold them back anymore  
  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the prison door  
I really don't care anymore  
What I'm afraid they'll say  
Let the beast rage on.  
The dark never frightened me anyway.  
  
(Pitch undoes the clasp of his cape, which flies away on the wind)  
  
It's really funny how a bit of space  
Makes all my sins seem small  
And the Fearlings and Nightmares that once controlled me  
Inside me have their place  
  
It's time I saw just what I’m capable to do  
To test the limits of my power and into the world of fear break through  
No wrong, no right, no consequences, no laws to hold me back  
Now I'm freed!  
  
Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the shadows and the night  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me lose a fight  
  
(Pitch plants a foot firmly on the space that will become his lair)  
  
Here I am now  
And here I'll for eternity be  
Let the beast rage on.  
  
(Pitch waves his hands, creating a hole that he falls into, where he continues to shape his lair with his dark magic)  
  
My powers slither through the air and seep into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in shattered shadows all around  
  
(Pitch's shadow powers form cages on the ceiling)  
  
And one thought solidifies like a sandy blast  
I'm never going back, my past is long since past  
{Thank God!}  
  
(Pitch removes a locket with a picture of his daughter in it from around his neck, and takes one last look at it before he tosses it away)  
  
Let it go, let it go  
  
(Pitch runs his hands through his hair and spikes it)  
  
And I'll rise like the dead of night  
  
(Pitch creates his current shadowy garb through his powers)  
  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect man is long gone  
Here I am  
Before the dawn of day  
  
(Pitch struts out in his lair as moonlight shines down on him as he sings 'Here I am' and 'Before the dawn of day')  
  
Let the beast rage on  
The dark never frightened me anyway.  
  
(Pitch gives a smirk before turning around and vanishing into the shadows)


End file.
